


Encounter

by LegendaryDreamer



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryDreamer/pseuds/LegendaryDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of Athos and Anne (Milady). Who could predict where fate would lead them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> In Dumas’ story Athos discovers his wife Anne is a criminal after she falls from a horse and he sees the fleur-de-lis branded on her neck. I decided to change it to the first time they met.
> 
> Thanks to Heatherlly for the advice and encouragement.

**_~*~_**

**_Beginning_**

Leaning into the horse's mane, she nudged him gently in the flanks, relaxing the reins to give him his head as they began their journey. There was no time to slow down or rest until the village was far behind and she’d made it safely across the border. By then, even if someone had noticed her disappearance, she'd be well beyond their reach. 

She'd learned to be present without drawing attention, to be seen and yet unseen, blending seamlessly into whatever her current environment happened to be. This was her livelihood, one she'd been at for so long that she could hardly recall her real name anymore. It was the art of quick infiltrations and acquisitions, carrying out whatever deception might be necessary before moving on to her next source of income. She was good at it – so good, in fact, that even she could no longer distinguish who she truly was amidst the countless identities she'd assumed over the years. 

With the next town’s marker coming into view, she slowed their pace, unaware of the snake slithering across the path. When the chestnut jolted suddenly she attempted to regain control, but couldn't stop from being thrown from the saddle. As her head hit the ground her last thought before the blackness was regret. 

**_~~*~~_**

**_Meeting_**

The darkness started to recede as sounds began to puncture the long silence she’d drifted into. 

“Is she hurt?” 

Boots landed softly on the ground nearby and someone started to approach. 

“I can’t tell yet.” 

They were male voices from the deep tones, the closest one with an authoritative gravity, “Grab her horse while I check.” 

Gloved fingers gently touched her, ensuring nothing was broken. Opening her eyes, she flinched. It wasn’t often that she was a lady in need and not in control. The man above her smiled, while not overtly handsome, there was an inner charisma and strength hidden beneath those features drawing her attention. 

“I mean you no harm.” 

She sat up slowly as a dull ache became more noticeable. The stranger offered her a hand. Wincing, she wrapped her fingers around his palms as he pulled her up. 

“Are you all right?” 

Seeing her grab the back of her head, he stepped behind to look, “May I?” 

“It’s nothing. I should be on my way.” 

“That’s a nasty bump. You sure you don’t want to rest a while?” Sensing his gaze she turned to face him, “My brother, Thomas, is coming back with your horse and our home isn’t far from here.” 

“I don’t know who you are.” 

Her query was interrupted by bits jingling, announcing Thomas’ arrival from the clearing with her mount trotting alongside his. When he was closer, the obviously younger sibling gave her a nod as he handed back the reins. 

She could tell by their dress and how they held themselves that they were from a noble family. Maybe this fall wasn’t such a bad thing … 

“My apologies,” Bending forward his blue eyes locked with her green. “I’m Athos and since we are now on the topic, may I ask your name?” 

“It’s Anne,” Confidently placing her foot in the stirrup she swung back into her saddle. “And I’ll take you up on the offer.” 


End file.
